It is known that urethane prepolymer from polyester glycol is used as surgical adhesive (Prog. neurol. Surg., Vol. 3, pp. 116-168, Karger, Baseland Yearn Book, Chicago 1969).
Such prepolymer, however, has drawbacks that, due to its very slow and ununiform curing characteristics, poor adhesive strength has been often found, as applied in vascular graft, resulting in massive bleeding.